Zombieland 2
by Wichita1
Summary: Rated m just in case - no worse than the movie. In a world over run by the undead, where people are scarce and no one is ever truly safe, the band of four we know and love are doing whatever they can to survive. A run in with a young survivor will keep the group on their toes.
1. Watch the Road

Disclaimer - I do not own Zombieland or it's original characters. Please enjoy my first fanfic ever eeep I'm excited! Hope you like it.

* * *

**Wichita's P.O.V**

The car was silent but the air was filled with positive vibes. I looked into the rear view mirror and studied 'Pacific Playland' as it grew smaller. My eyes wandered and I looked in the back seat. Tallahassee sat smiling slightly looking out his car window. Twinkie crumbs still stuck around his face, he didn't seem to mind though, he was content with the fact that he had gotten the twinkie he had pined for. I then looked to Columbus. In the background I could hear Little Rock talking but I paid no attention because Columbus was looking straight back at me. I felt Little Rock nudging my leg. Columbus's eyes and met mine and I blushed.

"Wichita!" Little Rock screeched. I looked back to the road and saw a girl standing in the light of the head lights. Her face twisted in horror. I then realised that we were speeding towards her. I slammed on the brakes and hooked the car to the left screeching to a halt on the side of the high way. I looked to Little Rock who just sat wide eyed staring out her passenger window at the girl.

I then looked to the girl and by the way she stood I noticed she had no weapons on her. She stood by a hot pink duffel bag which lay at her feet. She had a thin frame but was almost as tall as me. She wore purple stockings with hot pink leg warmers and black 'Converse Allstars'. She wore a denim pleated skirt, a pale pink and black shirt and a hot pink jacket. The way she dressed made her look like a bit silly but in a cute kind of way. She was hyperventilating. I look to her hands to see that they were shaking badly. Her hair was a deep auburn, almost dark brown and it was in loose ringlets reaching to just below her shoulder blades. Her eyes were blue and they were wide and glossy. She wore a deer-in-the-headlights expression. It took me a second to realise she was having a panic attack.

I pushed open the car door and slid out. No one questioned my discretion. Usually I would have been extremely cautious of strangers, but I remembered back to when Little Rock used to have her panic attacks and how scared she could get sometimes. I could only imagine how terrified this girl must have been feeling. I began walking over to her cautiously so as not to scare her further. Despite my best efforts she backed away from me. I looked back to see Columbus and Little Rock had my flank. Tallahassee leaned up against the car with his gun in hand, surveying the situation. I then looked to her again just in time to see her eyes roll back in her head as she crumpled to the ground.

* * *

I know it's short but I'm just setting the mood and getting the story started. Please read and review!


	2. Dakota

Disclaimer - I don't own Zombieland or the original characters. I hope you enjoy! Thankyou for those who have reviewed or will review soon. Mwah

* * *

**Wichita's P.O.V**

"Get her in the car," I directed the others.

"We know nothing about her, she could be a serial killer or something. I just got you back, there is no way I'm going to put you in danger," Columbus reasoned.

"Does she look like a murderer to you? She doesn't look that much older than me. What do you propose we should do? Just leave her here?" Little Rock replied starting to get angry.

"Well, I umm, I didn't-" Columbus stammered.

"Columbus, I'm worried for her," I interrupted. "Just help me get her in the car, please," I said. Our eyes locked and his softened. "She's just a little girl," I added.

"Well, can we at least stick with the 'no names' thing, just in case?" He sighed, "Tallahassee, could you give me a hand." The bigger man strode over from his position against the car.

**Girl's P.O.V**

A hand squeezed my own.

"Ugh, she drools," a man said.

"I have hand sanitizer in the front pocket of my suitcase," a younger male voice replied.

"Guys, she just squeezed my hand. I think she's waking up," a husky female voice said.

My chest began to feel tight and my heart pounded inside me. My breathing began to speed up.

"Tallahassee, if she's waking protect Wichita for me," said the younger man. Protect? From what? I heard screaming. A hand clamped over my mouth and my eyes shot open.

"Tallahassee! Let her go, and stop being so over-protective Columbus," chastised an older girl with dark brown hair, the one with the deep voice. She looked me in the eyes and I whimpered.

"But I can't stand her screaming," The male voice from before sounded. The hand removed itself from my mouth and I whimpered again. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Shhh, it's ok. You're alright. You just had a panic attack but you're alright now. Do you know how old you are?" The girl asked me.

"I'm fifteen," I whispered weakly. "Please don't hurt me," I said before bursting into tears.

"Oh for fuck sake, I'm gonna hurt you if you don't shut the fuck up!" The older male said.

I wiped my eyes and looked out the window, waiting until I knew I wouldn't burst into tears if I spoke. Taking a deep breath I turned to the dark brown haired girl.

"Were you the ones that turned the lights on at 'Pacific Playland'?"

"Yeah, we did," the girl mumbled sheepishly.

The car was quite for a few second as I processed this.

"You saved my life," I said to her.

"Oh no, I should have been paying attention to the road it's just-"

"No," I interrupted," I mean when you turned on the lights, at 'Pacific Playland'. The zombies had surrounded the house I was staying in and when you turned on the lights at the amusement park, they just seemed to leave as fast as they had come. Thank you. I wasn't game to stay at the house though, so here I am, I guess," I looked around the car. The man sitting next to me was a large cowboy. He wore a cowboy hat, a snakeskin jacket with jeans. He looked over to me sternly.

"Hi," I squeaked.

"Tallahassee," He said.

"Is that where we're going?" I cowered as he glared at me.

"No spit fuck, it's my name."

"You shouldn't swear so much," I whimpered.

"You wanna feel how hard I can punch?" He warned, raising a fist. The husky-voiced girl looked to him disapprovingly.

I sat in silence for a second before starting, "my name's-"

"No names," he interrupted firmly, "keeps us from getting close."

"Oh, is that why your name's Tallahassee?" I asked.

"No shit kid. Where are you from?"

"Ummm, it's Dakota."

" Well Dakota, I'm Wichita," The husky-voiced girl said, "and that's Little Rock," she pointed to a girl with 2 plats in her hair who wore a thick jumper sitting in the front seat, "and this is Columbus." If I did see correctly I could have swore I saw her blush. The guy sitting in the front seat had curly hair and wore a black jumper. He looked up into the rear view mirror and gave me a little wave.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

"I'm feeling cooped up. Stop at the next gas station," Tallahassee said, stretching his legs as much as he could in the restricted space of the back seat.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review - or else... just kidding, but seriously...


	3. Mind your head

Disclaimer - I do not own Zombieland or the original characters. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Wichita's P.O.V**

I swished my fringe out of my eyes. "Tallahassee, you go first," I directed.

Everyone slid out of their position in the car and reassembled in front of the gas station's glass doors – well, what was left of them as they had been smashed in a long time ago. Tallahassee got a good grip on his gun and then stepped though the door way. Everyone - except Dakota because she didn't know how to use one - clutched their guns tightly, ready to kill any zombie that attacked.

Several seconds past before Tallahassee finally called out, "It's all clear!"

"Would you mind if I duck out to the ladies room quickly?" Dakota said more as a statement than anything as she ran out back.

"Umm, sure," I mumbled.

"She's so weird," Columbus said, looking to me, I nodded in agreement.

"Now that she's gone, what are we doing with her?" Tallahassee asked pulling us into a huddle.

"What do you mean?" Little Rock near shrieked.

"Shhh, what do you mean Tallahassee? We can't just dump her now. We'll see if she's just tagging along for a ride or if she means to stay. I think she's earned her keep," Columbus reasoned.

"Earned her keep? All she's done is panic, scream and cry. I mean fuck me!" Tallahassee said, starting to raise his voice.

"Little Rock used to have panic attacks and you don't seem to have a problem with her," I looked to him.

"I like her," Little Rock pulled her puppy dog face.

"I don't think she's a threat," Columbus said, trying to please me. He looked to me for my approval. I rolled my eyes but smiled back anyway. He was such a cutie.

Little Rock began, "Neither d-" There was a loud scream from out back.

"Help!" an ear piercing voice screamed.

Instantly we stopped bickering and began running for the bathroom.

"There better actually be something wrong with her," Tallahassee said, his voice sounded uncaring but his face betrayed him by showing how worried he was for her.

Pushing through the restroom door we all piled into the bathroom to see a Zombie crawling under one of the cubicle doors. Tallahassee raised his gun and shot the zombie in the lower back. It pushed itself out from under the door and started dragging itself towards us. Columbus stood next to me shaking like anything as he shot the zombie in the head. I reached over and hugged him as he stared at the lifeless monster.

"Dakota?" Little Rock called in alarm.

Columbus and I broke apart. A few seconds silence went by. Too long. I stepped over the zombie and reached for her door. As my hand touched the door there was a large sob.

"You're ok!" Little Rock squeaked.

The door slowly opened and Dakota stumbled out. Blood trickled down her head. "I was washing my hands and I heard the zombie. I locked myself in the cubicle," she slurred. Dakota reached up and touched her forhead. Bringing her hand down to study the red stuff that now tainted it, she sloppily said, "I hit my head."

I stepped forwards and slid an arm around her so I could support her. "You haven't fainted yet," I said trying to make her talk.

"Mmm," she mumbled. Little Rock supported her other side and we began walking her out to the front.

"Let's get some fluids into you. Columbus can you go find a 'travellers medical kit'? Tallahassee, I thought you said you it was 'all clear'!" I said looking pointedly at Tallahassee.

"I didn't think there'd be anything out back! Get off my case woman!" he growled.

"I wouldn't be on your case if you paid more atten-"

"Mmm," Dakota said nudging my side. "I'm tired," she spoke lazily.

Columbus came back with a medical kit and a water bottle. "Let's go back to Bill Murray's house. We all need to rest and it's secure there," He said.

"Bill Murray? Will he be there?" Dakota asked suddenly.

"No, cuz this spit fuck over here shot him!" Tallahassee raised his voice, punching Columbus. "That was 45% power."

"Oww! I was only protecting Little Rock," Columbus said defending himself.

"Let's go!" Little Rock squealed excitedly, before dragging Dakota off to the car to the car.

"As long as no one pulls a runner this time," Tallahassee mumbled walking off to follow them.

"I don't believe I said thankyou when you 'saved'," I did quotation marks with my fingers, "Little Rock."

"No you didn't, but I can understand why," Columbus said, looking deep into my eyes.

"Thanks," I said before pecking his cheek and running off to the others.

I ran out the doors of the shop and turned to see Columbus just standing, staring after me touching his cheek.

"C'mon," I called.

* * *

When I watched the movie and Columbus shot Bill Murray I cried. That cut we real deep. Anyway read and review. Ta :)


	4. Well, this is it

Disclaimer: I don't own Zombieland or it's original characters. Hey, I have come back to this story. This is just a short filler kind of chapter. Thankyou so much fallout2012 for taking the time to review. Enjoy!

* * *

The tall palms I had only ever seen in movies stretched up above our car seeming to kiss the night sky. Behind me in the backseat I could hear Little Rock and Columbus chattering quietly while Tallahassee mumbled near unintelligible swear words. Occasionally I could pick out words of his like spit fuck, Columbus, Bill Murray and the terrible 'c' word I'd never dare to say. Beside me in the driver's seat sat Wichita. She hadn't said a great deal the whole trip but even unobservant me noticed the shy, fleeting glances exchanged between her and Columbus via the rear vision mirror. On the outside she seemed calloused by the battle wounds of a hard life but on the inside she was lovely. She had the maternal skills required of only the kindest mothers. Columbus saw this admirable quality in her too.

"We're here," Wichita said before pulling up in to the luxurious driveway that lead to the biggest house I had ever seen.

"Mansion dé Murray," Tallahassee announced proudly before turning to glare coldly at Columbus.

"What?" Columbus asked. Tallahassee shook his head.

We all slid out of our place in the car and walked over to the mansion's decorative front.

"The doors are unlocked, we uh, we didn't have enough time to lock them when we left," Columbus said to Wichita. She patted his shoulder and looked at him apologetically.

"Whoa," I stifled, pushing the large ornate front doors to the mansion open. The house was beautiful. The interior reminded me of the interior of the first class passenger rooms in the movie 'Titanic'.

"Follow me!" cried Little Rock, tugging my arm and pulling me inside. She pulled me through the door and before she could drag me up grand staircase that towered down before us Wichita shot her a disapproving look. Little Rock dropped my arm and stood to face her sister obediently. The others entered the mansion and Wichita locked the door.

"Did you guys lock the big 'BM' gates out front?" Wichita asked the men.

"Yes _I _did," Columbus answered.

"Thanks. It's almost nightfall we should pick a room and get some sleep," said Wichita.

"Everyone except me, Dakota and Little Rock need a sleeping buddy," Tallahassee said matter-of-factly.

"But that only leaves me and," she thought about it, "Columbus... hey, I see what you did there," she laughed. Columbus stood around awkwardly, smiling a little.

"Do you want me to take the first shift?" Tallahassee said more seriously.

"No this place is pretty secure I think we'll be right," Wichita answered.

"Alright. But if I wake up and you girls are missing there is no way in hell Imma gonna come after ya's," Tallahassee warned.

"Let's all go to the cinema!" Little Rock cried before running up the stairs and out of sight.

Wichita rolled her eyes before following her little sister up the stairs. Everyone followed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. I'm finishing the next chapter at the moment. It'll be alot longer than this one, I promise. Please read and review!


	5. Slow Roasting

Disclaimer: I do not own Zombieland or it's original characters.

* * *

**Dakota's P.O.V**

My eyes sleepily flickered open. I smelled the smoke thickening the air. I propped my body up into a sitting position so I could see my surroundings. My eyes widened as I noticed the flames that dared to enter my bedroom. The thick tendrils of smoke slithered into my airways, choking me. I jumped out of bed as fast as I could, throwing my self to the ground. Down the hall way I heard screaming. I could feel a panic attack coming on. I tried to concentrate on my breathing to keep my self conscious. There was another scream and I felt my vision blur. I jumped up onto my feet.

"Hannah!" I screamed.

"Dakota! I'm here! Help! I'm stuck!" Hannah screamed back. My stomach heaved and I felt my vision blurring again.

"I'm scared! I'm panicking!" I cried.

"And you think I'm not! You have to get me out! Don't panic, you have to help me! Lord, please don't panic Dakota!" She yelled in return. I gathered all my strength and leapt over the trespassing flames at my door. I looked down the hall to Hannah's room. The walls and her door were alight. The pink decorative letters spelling her name that were once neatly arranged on her door began to melt. That was enough to set me off. Before I realised what I was doing my legs had already began running. Not towards Hannah, but away, through the house, down the stairs and out the door. As I bolted through the small garden and onto the lawn I heard more cries and felt my body being jolted around. I could here someone saying my name near by.

"Dakota!" a girl with deep, dark brown hair and sleepy eyes hissed. "Dakota, snap out of it!"

"Hannah?" I whimpered. Tears streaming down my face.

"No, it's me Wichita."

"Han-" she shook me again and this time I hit my head on the headboard. "Oww."

"Ah shit, sorry," she apologised.

"It's ok," I replied. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't get to sleep. Come for a walk with me?"

"Sure," I said half tumbling out of bed.

"Do you like hot chocolate? There's an endless supply of sachets in the cupboard downstairs."

"Yeah, I like it."

**Wichita's P.O.V**

Together we crept through the giant house. I led the way to the kitchen. I flicked on the light and began boiling the kettle. She sat on the bench behind me.

"You uh, you mind telling me who Hannah is?" I asked not wanting to appear rude.

"She died, about a week before the zombie plague."

"Do you want to elaborate on that?" I pressed.

"She umm... What about you? Why does Tallahassee keep mentioning you guys running away?" She asked me.

"Little Rock and I, we got...scared, so we left."

"Do you want to elaborate on that?" she mimicked. She giggled, "what about you and Columbus? Are you guys a thing? An item, if you will."

"Um yeah kind of," I said awkwardly. She just laughed. I asked, "Why were you screaming for Hannah?"

"We were... inseparable as kids and one day there was a house fire and I panicked. When I panic I can't really control my body. Sometimes it has saved me and other times it has gotten me in trouble."

I wasn't sure what to say, so I gave her a hug. We sat like this for a while before I asked, "do you want to go back to bed?"

She jerked away, "NO! I mean no thank you, I don't think I can."

"Do you want to put the TV on? The movie theatre might wake the others up but down the hall there is a lounge room, it has a plasma screen and it has really soft couches."

**Dakota's P.O.V**

"I told you already," she let out a giggle, "I'll watch whatever you want to watch." Wichita plonked down on one of the chairs.

After studying the movie cupboard I turned back to her. "Ok, I think we shou... Wichita? Are you awake?"

She quickly pulled her head up from its rested position on the back of the couch. "Yes I am. I'll watch anything but Tw-" she began.

"Ok well, I recon we should watch Twilight."

"But honestly is there no other mov...," Wichita began to complain but trailed of when Dakota pulled her puppy dog face. "Oh, alright."

"Yay!" I cried before bounding over to the pile of soft blankets in the corner of the spacious lounge room. I handed one to Wichita and then snuggled up on my own couch when the movie started.

I watched the movie intently for the first hour. "Hey Wichita, who do you think is the most hot? Jacob or Edw-" Wichita was shivering, asleep on her couch. The blanket I had given her had fallen on to the ground. I crept over and picked it up before laying it over her. I turned the movie off and then curled up on my lounge.

* * *

Scared you didn't I? Read and Review!


	6. He's Gonna Kill Us

Disclaimer: I do not own Zombieland or it's original characters. The wait for this chapter was inexcusable. Sorry

* * *

**Wichita's P.O.V**

"Man, he's going to kill us," Little Rock hushed in excitement as her hand made a curving motion, leaving behind a trail of dark ink. She stood back to admire her work and whispered, "What do you think so far?" Dakota giggled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," warned Columbus.

"Oh Columbus, let the girls have some fun," I chastised. He turned to me and instantly his cautious expression faded and he smiled.

"Oh, why not. Go ahead girls. But leave me out of this."

Little Rock began drawing whiskers and then eyes on the older man's eyelids.

"He looks…..beautiful?" Dakota whispered. "I kind of feel bad. Don't you?"

"It's his fault for falling asleep on the night shift," Little Rock said.

"Ok guys, that's enough, I'm going to make breakfast if anyone wants to join me," I said.

"I want to," Columbus took a step closer to me. I took his hand and we began to make our way to the kitchen.

"Did you hear her screaming last night?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Who?" He asked

"Hmm? Oh, Dakota," I said.

"Was that her? Something about Montana I believe," Columbus puzzled.

"She was calling for Hannah."

"Oh, who's that?" He asked.

"A friend of hers, I think. There's more to the story than she'll tell me, I know it. Maybe she'll confide in Little Rock." I sat on the counter top, deep in thought. Columbus smiled and pulled me into embrace me.

"Krista?"

"Yeah?"

"You're so cute when you're confused," he said quietly. I shut my eyes and pulled him in closer. We sat like this for a short while until I pushed him away and narrowed my eyes. His expression was confused.

"Tell me," I demanded.

"…what?"

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Evan," he said matter-of-factly. I pulled him back into the embrace.

"Thankyou," I whispered into his ear. Evan started to whisper something else into my ear which was interrupted by the sound of giggling.

"Am I intruding?" Little Rock laughed.

"No," I said and jumped off the counter, flustered.

"Hey Wichita, can I talk to you, uh, alone for a second?" Dakota asked. She fiddled with her auburn ringlets and wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Umm, sure," I said, watching the way her hands braided, undid and then re-braided a small section of her hair nervously. "Are you ok?"

"Why, umm, yes, of course I am," she met my eyes briefly.

* * *

Read and review :)


	7. North or South

Disclaimer: I do not own Zombieland or it's original characters. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Dakota's P.O.V**

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" Cross-legged, we sat facing each other on the room's queen bed. My fingers plucked at the ornate quilt as I looked in any direction other than Wichita's.

"No, I don't. I think you're wonderful," she spoke with the maternal tone she took on with Little Rock. Thoughtful silence followed for what seemed like an eternity. Wichita reached over to pull me into an embrace.

Tears filled my eyes. "But I have already lied to you," I sobbed loudly.

**Wichita's P.O.V**

I jerked back before rigidly placing my hand on her shoulder. Instinctively I put my guard up. "What do you mean?" I whispered.

Finally Dakota's eyes met mine. They were big and sad. "I'm not from Dakota, North or South. Dakota's my name. I just wanted to feel close to someone. You have to understand, I was alone for so long."

"It's OK " my arm softened and I pulled her tightly in for a hug. She hadn't lied to hurt anyone, she was just a lonely girl. It was obvious by the way she spoke that there was something else eating her up and I was determined to find out what it was. Suddenly, I was overtaken by an awful sensation. My eyes blurred and I felt my self sway. The earth spun faster on its axes.

**Dakota's P.O.V**

Wichita went limp and her body weight fell against mine. I began breathing faster while I struggled to get out of her embrace. As I opened my mouth to yell for help she sat up straight and looked at me questioningly. Her skin was rapidly growing paler.

"I'm fine, honestly, don't look so worried," she said smiling but it didn't touch her eyes.

"LITTLE FUCKERS!" Tallahassee's voice boomed from down stairs. I giggled and crawled under the bed to hide from his wrath.

"I'm really tired so I'm going to go lie down," Wichita said before sliding off the bed and stumbling off towards her room.

* * *

It was nearing on 10 pm and Wichita had been absent since our talk. Tallahassee sat at the large dining table, his smeared cat whiskers, mono-brow and curly mustache gave him a comedic look. If you giggled or even stared at him you would be punched immediately.

"So where did you say Wichita was?" Columbus asked.

"She told me she was going to rest in her room but that was a few hours ago," I answered.

"I'm going to go take her up a bottle of water, you're welcome to come with me if you want," he said.

"I'm coming too," Little Rock got up from her place at the table and followed us through the house and up the stairs. Columbus knocked on Wichita's door before entering her room. Her quilt was strewn across the bed untidily and the light was on in the bedroom en-suite. The only sound that could be heard was the violent retching coming from the bathroom.

* * *

Read and Review!


End file.
